


trashed

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Summary: one line poem about terfs





	trashed

Terfs tweet theatric twisted trash to try to tear through trans targets


End file.
